


Pilfered Treasure

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [24]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Champagne, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The main thing Paige hated about Reyes being the Charlatan was that he could never leave Kadara.





	Pilfered Treasure

The main thing Paige hated about Reyes being the Charlatan was that he could never leave Kadara. And while this hadn’t stopped their… sexual activities (over a private channel), Paige preferred a personal touch in her relationships. Which is why she sprinted through the port with a bottle of champagne to find Reyes standing outside Tartarus.

“What is that?” He asked, gesturing to the bottle.

“More treasure, except this time it’s pilfered from Tann’s office.” She replied.

“Well, how about we go to my place and split this treasure?” Reyes chuckled, taking her hand. Paige smiled.

“Lead the way, Cap’n.”


End file.
